The overall objective of this research project is to determine if the type of carbohydrate consumed in a meal influences the postprandial glucose, insulin, lipid, and lipoprotein response in women with abdominal obesity. The specific aim of this project is to examine the effects of two test breakfast meals: One with a low glycemic index (47) and the other with a high glycemic index (70) in a group of premenopausal women with abdominal obesity and a group of normal weight control subjects. Using a crossover design each subject will consume two breakfast meal challenges on two separate occasions. Blood samples will he collected prior to each meal challenge (time 0) and then at 1 h. 3.5 h. and 5 h after the meal. The samples will be analyzed for total triglyceride: chylomicron- and very low density lipoprotein (VLDL), triglyceride and apo B-48: glucose: insulin: free fatty acids: and HDL-triglyceride and cholesterol. The results of this project will further the understanding of the interaction between triglyceride-rich lipoprotein particles and HDL during the postprandial period and the influence of dietary carbohydrate on the postprandial response.